<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stepping on glass by DriverVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917626">Stepping on glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet'>DriverVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky boots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Brat Rey, Bratty Rey, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cockwarming, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Hybrid AU, Modern AU, No Pregnancy, One-Shot, Sex, Smut, Sub Rey, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking, dom ben, kitten rey, owner Ben, risky sex, voyerism (a little)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did she do it?<br/>Absolutely.<br/>Did she do it on purpose?<br/>Yes.<br/>And she’ll do it again.</p><p>Or the one where Cat!hybrid Rey angers her owner Ben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky boots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stepping on glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did she do it?</p><p>Absolutely.</p><p>Did she do it on purpose?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>And she’ll do it again.</p><p>The wine glass set had been elegantly pushed on the floor, leaving it nothing more than salt on the floor. And Rey had absolutely no intentions of cleaning it.</p><p>“He had it coming.” She thought, sitting on the couch as she tore through the paper that just several minutes ago was a congratulatory card for Valentine’s day from someone named Sorra. “He is mine! Ben Solo is my owner!”</p><p>The idea of her owner holding another woman blinded Rey’s mind as her little hands grabbed it even firmer and tore the paper to absolute shreds. “Mine!” she shouted in the empty apartment.</p><p>Two years ago when Ben chose Rey as his hybrid they warned him about her attachment issues. Having been abounded by her creator as a child, Rey’s ability to trust had been broken. So once Ben Solo told her he belongs to her from that day till the day he died, it was final. That was it. They belonged to each other.</p><p>Rey knew she was a possessive feline. She loved to show off all and any signs of belonging to him, so it was extremely natural in her books that every time a woman even attempted to get closer to him by by-passing her, directly to him, Rey was losing her mind. She didn’t mind Rose, Kaydel, even that one cranky doctor Phasma too, because they all respected Rey, gave her sweet rewards and would rub her behind the ears. But women like Sorra who hadn’t even introduced themselves to her, absolutely aware that Ben had a partner? No. Rey hated those with a passion. They made her disobedient.</p><p>For the most part, Rey was an obedient girl. She would do her chores around the giant apartment of district attorney Ben Solo. After that in the remainder of the day work on her PhD thesis. The creator made her really smart, however, stuck her in the body of a doll. Not that she complained, not at all, it made for a great dynamic between her and Ben.</p><p>Rey was small for a hybrid feline coming only at around the middle of her master’s chest. Not that her master wasn’t a giant man himself, it was both essentially. Her body was little tan with freckles covering most of it. She had lean arms that ended with perfectly manicured short nails in baby blue. Her legs were long and tan, suitable for long chases that she can’t lie she engaged in sometimes. She had small tits with perfect rosebuds that Ben loved to bite on when she was a bad girl. Her hair looked like a little cloud of chocolate curls with two small pointy ears coming out on top in the exact same shade of brown outside.</p><p>All and all she was a stunning hybrid, one with almost no outside indicators of her cat persona. </p><p>Her personality though, that was a feline personality. She was bratty, constantly walking on thin ice on his nerves. Clingy to him at every opportunity – before he left for work, when he came back from work when they were outside or simply sitting in his lap during movies. But above all, Rey was spoiled. She had a whole closet full only of nightgowns, knee-high socks, collars and leashes in all lengths and colours. She would receive new additions to her collection often, keeping Ben guessing to what Rey innocent-sexy look he would come home to.</p><p>Being so spoiled by him, however, came at the cost of taming down her brattiness. She had to be a good girl throughout the day. If that was the case, he would allow her to put one item for him to buy her. Certainly breaking stuff on purpose like she had today did not qualify as modest behaviour on her part. But it was not her fault someone decided to fuck with her, they had to be more careful or as a matter of fact, stay the hell away from what belonged to her exclusively.</p><p>Undeniably, master would understand Rey’s point of view.</p><p>Or maybe not. She had to be ready in case he did not. A pretty outfit would reduce the inescapable damage her ass would certainly suffer from. </p><p>She gracefully jumped off the couch, slid through the shatters of glass, careful not to step on any as the hallway lead her straight to their bedroom.</p><p>The irregular shaped room consisted of a king-sized bed against which a fireplace covered in white mosaic stood – Rey’s favourite reading spot. On one side of the bed were two doors – one towards the bath with the Jacuzzi and one towards the room-sized closet, while on the others was the balcony where Ben liked to drink his nightcap, usually with Rey on his lap. He would stroke her back and call her all the sweetest things in the world.</p><p>With steps as light as feathers, she moved towards the in-room closet. Walking in she took a left-turn as everything on that side belong to her, while the right – to him.</p><p>She opened the wardrobe on the far left, her attire coming into sight. There were all kinds of nightgowns – silk, mesh, cotton, with ruffles or feathers at the bottom or top, from night-black to neon green. Some had accessories, some didn’t. But there had been one she kept for a very special occasion. Tonight seemed like such.</p><p>It was a beige short mesh gown with ruffles along the bust and off the shoulder sleeves. It was completed by matching ruffled cuffs for each hand, a pastel dark blue ribbon to synch her tiny waist, one more to go around her neck and white knee-highs with ribbons on the sides in the same colour as the rest of the ribbons. Putting it on made her realize exactly how short it was. It didn’t even properly cover her ass. Perfect. He’ll love it indifferently of whether or not he’ll explicitly state it in his foreseeable anger.</p><p>Rey swirled around a little looking at herself, admiring the craftsmanship of the garment when the breeze influenced by her twirling blew at her naked core making her sigh. The one question on her mind was rather she should wear a thong with it or not, the breeze deciding for her that perhaps it was a good idea to not play with fire and just wear underwear until master got his hands on it and take it off.</p><p>She opted for something small, something very small, a nude mesh G-string with little ruffles at the band of the elastic. That should do it. </p><p>Rey heard the door before she heard him throwing his keys on the counter, his deep sigh or his voice.</p><p>“Rey, come here, immediately!”</p><p>She jumped out the closet not even bothering to close it, sprinting down the hallway.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She saw how his breath hitched for a split second looking her up and down, before composing himself again.</p><p>“What did you do?” his tone was rhetorical, expecting of a particular answer.</p><p>His eyes burned targets on her. He was not happy with her, not in the slightest. </p><p>His briefcase was still hanging loosely in his hand. Ben obviously was not in the mood for her games. The look in his eyes was deadly. She knew she was in trouble, yet her stupid feline brain worked<br/>
slower than her mouth. And that was the entire problem of Rey. Her mouth always came before her head was able to process how fucked she actually is.</p><p>“It was in my way, sir!” she stomped her foot lightly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p><p>“Two wrapped up wine glasses, with flowers and a card on” there was a strong emphasis on “on” “the counter, not anywhere else, on the counter were in your way? Please explain this to me because I” the briefcase was securely put on one of the island chairs “for once do not understand.”</p><p>He threw his suit jacket on the couch, loosening up his tie, opening the first two buttons of the shirt to reveal enough of his chest to cause Rey’s instincts to go wild with need. That confident, bratty persona still inside her was having a fight to the death with the will to obey and serve her master, to offer herself for punishment. She was a bad girl.</p><p>Although Rey tried to answer, no voice came out. She didn’t want to explain just how possessive and jealous had a simple card made her. Someone else wishing him “Happy valentine’s day” with kisses plastered all over it.</p><p>She couldn’t answer him so she just put her head down, looking at her feet, counting the marble specs on the floor.</p><p>“Kitten,” she knew better than not to look at him once the nickname entered the conversation. His cuffs were open as he started rolling them up “I’m waiting.”</p><p>Oh how hot he looked when he was mad at her. His ringed hands worked on the sleeves the shiny golden Rolex jumping up and down ever so slightly.</p><p>“She…She had sent you kisses on the card!” Rey felt like she was exploding, throwing all her anger in his direction to catch. “She sent you gifts! Mine! You are mine! No other women sent my owner gifts!”</p><p>“Rey, although I find your possessiveness extremely cute, Sorra is my mother’s secretary. Those were a gift for you and me from my mom.”</p><p>And that’s the exact Rey realized that she will most probably not get away with a few spanks.</p><p>“I-” she stuttered.</p><p>“You, were impatient, irrational, jumping to conclusions. Does this sound like a good girl to you?” he moved from the middle of the living room to the couch, collecting the shreds of the card before throwing it in the trash. “You really haven’t been put over my knee for a while now have you? I’ve spoiled you too much. To the point, you do ugly things like this. Come on now, over my knee, kitten.”</p><p>He sat down with his legs spread out for her to lay on them. His thighs were her throne yes, but not right now. She felt her most primal instincts take over unconsciously. She wanted to run away from him, to be caught, to enjoy a chase. It was then Rey realized she broke the glasses not only because of Sorra. She was so desperate for Ben to handle her in a way he hadn’t done for months. She was such a spoiled bratty kitten that even when her master treated her with love and kindness exclusively, she didn’t want it.</p><p>“You can’t punish me if you can’t catch me!” she stuck her tongue at him, turning around sprinting down the hallway. The apartment was big enough for this chase to go on even for a little while, just for Rey to fill the thrill of Ben running after her.</p><p>Her steps, hereditary were quiet even when she ran. Her heart was pumping like crazy, risking to jump out of her ribcage. The blood was rushing to her head making her painfully aware of all of her surroundings. Just a little more till the bedroom, then the closet and safe. She hid behind her jacket rack, focusing only on calming her breathing.</p><p>She stayed there for a while, completely silent in hopes that Ben will rush in at any minute.</p><p>Only thing was…he didn’t. She couldn’t hear his steps, his breath, nothing. It was as if she ran all this time from no one. Perking her ears, she tried to find any sound indication of his existence. Nothing. Peaking her head behind the rack confirmed her suspicion. The room was empty. He didn’t chase after her. That fact made her a little sad, but now she had to go back or else…</p><p>Rey came out of the room once again, ready to go back to her master, when a strong arm wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her dangerously close to a warm chest. His breathing was calm, very calm and perhaps is what made her so afraid. If her master was so calm, that meant until now he had carefully calculated exactly what to do with her bratty ass. Not one of these options revolved around her not ending up with a severely bruised ass. </p><p>“I caught you, you naughty brat. Running away from your master after a command had been given? Is that what you do now? Is that how I have taught you?”</p><p>The low whiny meow that escaped her lips was answer enough for him.</p><p>“That’s precisely what I thought. Do you think you can hide from me? I like your little feline games, a lot, but today love, that was pushing a very clearly set boundary you knew very well you shouldn’t push. So let’s do something about this attitude.”</p><p>His hand let go off her waist, his other pushing her shoulders to the ground settling her on her knees in front of the bed. Rey closed her legs, putting them underneath her needy, soaking cunt, while her hands held each other on top in a submissive, obedient manner.</p><p>“So she knows exactly how to behave when she’s made a mess.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She actually meant it unlike ever before.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you breaking the glasses themselves, we can buy new glasses tomorrow. Do you realize why I am actually mad with you?” He sat on the side of the bed in front of her, blocking Rey between his thighs.</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded lightly, “I think so. You are mad I rushed to conclusions instead of just calling to ask you” she found the courage to look him in the eyes. “I was an impatient kitten, driven by primal jealousy instead of human understanding. I also disobeyed your command on purpose.”</p><p>“Precisely. See how easy was that?” she felt herself relaxing once again, a small happy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She was his good girl. “Now hop on kitten. Across my lap. You still have to get punished good for what you’ve done.”</p><p>This time she didn’t even consider turning down his command, climbing directly across his lap, laying on her tummy.</p><p>“Now you get thirty spanks in total. You know the rules. You whine we start over. You don’t count, we start over. You don’t answer a question we start over.” His hand was rooming on her ass, the cold metal of the rings created nice friction causing her ears to shiver with delight.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She was going to show him how good could she possibly be for her owner.</p><p>“After that, if you are still able to function even mildly, I’ll take care of this.” His thumb stroked along the spare sequence of the G-string that essentially covered absolutely nothing, leaving his hand wet with her juices.</p><p>“Yes, please…” her voice was unrecognizable in contrast with the previously loud, outspoken kitten.</p><p>A very soft, mild hit was delivered to one of her cheeks.</p><p>“One...” the same strength on the other “Two.”</p><p>“Good girl. Just like that.” Another mild spank, nothing out of the very daily, ordinary spanks she could probably deliver to herself.</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“Let me discuss something. First of all, why haven’t I ever seen this outfit?” the spank on the other cheek this time was a little bit stronger but still nothing Rey couldn’t keep up with.</p><p>“Four. I’ve been keeping it for a special occasion.”</p><p>“I see.” Again.</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>“And may I ask what’s the special occasion?” another one this time more directed towards the inside of her thighs with a shade of honey but still light. </p><p>“Six. I wanted to be pretty and special for you when you come back home from work.” She liked that slightly slower pace of spanking.</p><p>“And I catch your mess, you irredeemable brat?”</p><p>One second. That’s all it took for Ben Solo to snap and when he did, hard, body-shaking spanks were delivered one after the other to her ass. No time to regenerate, no time to even process the sting. There will be big bruises on her ass tomorrow.</p><p>“T-Tw-Twenty.” She shouldn’t stop counting under any circumstances. The only problem was her consciousness was slowly starting to escape her grasp. She wanted to fuck herself on his fingers, so so bad, but the only way that was possible was if she kept her head in the game.</p><p>“You know what I saw when I came back? Not the broken glass but you in this devilish set, looking perfect, gorgeous from head to toe. You are my kitten. Only mine and I’m only yours. But that nightgown, not covering even the end of your juicy little peach ass, this is just lewd baby. And what G-string. There is absolutely nothing that turns me on the way” his ring finger looped the string abruptly pulling it with forces, the material breaking apart in his hands. “ripping these apart does. Naughty girl. If you had gone with panties, thong, even naked, I could’ve seen some innocence in it. But teasing me like this with one stripe of flimsy elastic attempting to cover my favourite juicy cunt, that’s deliberate, that’s lewd. Something only a slut would do.”</p><p>He was right. It was deliberate. All she wanted to achieve is his fingers buried deep inside of her. She knew the G-string would accomplish just that. It was all matter of time. And just as she was dozing in her own realm of fantasy and dirty wishes, a sting set fire on her ass. Ben was back at spanking the hell out of her. This time he delivered some spanks on her cheeks, some directly on her pussy. Every time his hand made a contact with it, the wet sloppy sound made her blush. And so with one last hit on the inside of her thighs, Rey shakily breathed out the number thirty. </p><p>“Good girl! Such a good, obedient girl. You want master to take care of the mess you’ve made of yourself?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. Please, I was so good.”</p><p>“The last thing you were is good.” </p><p>Two of his fingers found her lips as she opened her mouth to take them in, soak them in her saliva. When Ben pushed to the inside of Rey’s mouth, a crying, gagging noise ripped out of her chest.</p><p>“Uhm, I would gag you on my cock, but you don’t even deserve to see it tonight baby. No.”</p><p>Rey’s head turned to him in a flash looking up in what she could only explain as her begging look.</p><p>“No baby. Don’t give me those big, pretty Bambi eyes. Tomorrow. Today it’s strictly punishment for that” he let go off her mouth, burying both fingers deep inside of her cunt, no movements being made. “How bad do you want to cum on your owner’s fingers?”</p><p>“So bad! Please! I’ve been a spoiled brat, I know that, but please, please, I’m begging you let me come on your fingers. I’ll never disobey again.” She continued to ramble nonsense promises and begs, while Ben simply curled his fingers, causing his kitten to let out the most satisfying purr on the planet. “Uhmmm…yes.”</p><p>“Is that satisfying you, kitty?”</p><p>“More…” she ended the sentence with the purr unable to properly correlate her emotions to Ben any other way.</p><p>His fingers inside of her were slow, calculated, once in a while they would curl and she would moan under the pressure, but then they’ll go back to that previous pace, leaving her craving more.</p><p>“More you say? How about now?”</p><p>Out of nowhere, a third finger had been added and the pace changed from painstakingly slow and calculated to rapid and erratic. His thumb and pinky locked around her hip bone as the thrusts got shorter and stronger. The sounds became louder and sloppier. She was dripping not only on his hand but also his clothed knee creating a small pool.</p><p>Rey tried to run away from the overwhelming sensation that overtook her senses completely. She tried wiggling away, closing her legs, trying to get up, but none managed to work out. When she wiggled, Ben’s other hand would push harshly on her low back. When she tried to close her legs, that same hand-delivered smacks on her ass that had already started turning bright shades of pink, yet it stung even more given the rings were also involved.  When she tried to get up, he just cleared his throat freezing exactly in spot.</p><p>“You have to come for me, you realize that fully right? I feel you are very close your walls are tightening around me sucking me in.”</p><p>Not only was he correct about her being close, he also felt her desperately trying to hold onto his fingers inside of her. She wanted to come on them, cover them and watch him lick his fingers afterwards.<br/>
The silent scream covered the walls. She started begging for release, for him to have mercy on her and not leave her now as a punishment.</p><p>“Tempting idea. Truly tempting. But then again, my kitten had put so much effort into being so pretty for me, how could I possibly not” at “not” he pumped extra hard, before removing his fingers.<br/>
The whine bubbling from deep inside was cut short when he threw her on the bed, got a hold of her ankles pulling himself at the base of her heat.</p><p>“Let me hear you. I want to hear from you.” Is all the warning he got before his tongue dipped right between her thighs, his tongue started swiftly lapping on her juices, before opting for shorter, kitten-like licks.</p><p>She moaned, when he was slow, screamed when he was fast, purred when it was becoming too much to explain. His tongue moved in a similar pattern to when he was fingering – controlled. Here he gave her no choice as both his hands were tightly wrapped around each thigh. </p><p>At one point instead of moving between slow and fast, he just started to go for unexpected short and long strokes. The mixture intoxicated Rey. She grabbed his raven locks, despite usually not being allowed to. It truly didn’t matter in that particular moment as long as Ben made her cum and she was once again close to it. </p><p>“Sir-” she had to warn him or else he may punish her even more.</p><p>“Let it go, little one. I’m here to ride it with you.” Rey didn’t need any further command in his tone, so holding onto his hair, Rey pushed for one last time, while Ben’s tongue circled the pearl of her clit one last time before she bloomed. </p><p>Her orgasm crashed her completely stealing away her oxygen making unable to produce anything more than a moaning “Thank you”, repeating it like a mantra at every given occasion.</p><p>Ben’s mouth rode off even after Rey’s orgasm. He made sure to catch every last drop in his mouth, licking his lips before cleaning the rest of his face with the back of his hand.</p><p>“There, such a good kitten.” He was soothing along her stomach, allowing her to catch a break. Although in all honestly, she was only moments away from falling asleep on the bed. “From now on? What will bratty Rey do when there is something she doesn’t like?”</p><p>“From now on I ask you if there is anything to be worried about instead of doing irresponsible, irrational things.” The smile stretched on her face was enough for anyone to think she had been properly dicked down.</p><p>“Correct.” He seemed to notice how tired she was.</p><p>Ben gently put Rey on the bed, covering her with the blanket in case she got cold and proceed to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Rest baby. Rest.” He got up from her side.</p><p>The last thing Rey saw before falling asleep was Ben taking off his shirt and watch, disappearing in the closet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Praying on satin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“No. I’ve always preferred to sleep only in boxers even when I was a kid, I felt more freedom this way. I have to admit - I really enjoy this now.”</p><p>“I’m glad you find it comfortable.”</p><p>“Rey, I don’t talk about the pyjama and you know that.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This second one-shot is once again dedicated to my dear <a href="https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo">Claire</a> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/reylocanoncrumb">Paula</a><br/>and honestly the whole our Friend who I shall not name because he is OUR FRIEND GC, I love y'all. This one is for you fam.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a simple thought born out of love. Or maybe not.</p><p>Rey had been inspecting the white box in front of her for the good majority of the last one hour. </p><p>Her fingers scraped across the engraved “Gucci” letters, trading lightly over the ribbon afraid that it may untie by mistake. The contents of the box itself were not controversial or so she liked to believe, their acquirement however more so.</p><p>When Ben brought her home from the hybrid orphanage he gave her a small piece of black plastic and explained this is a “black card” – she can buy whatever she wants with it. The prospects at the time still felt quite dull. She had an irresistible urge to deny any act of generosity on Ben’s side, convinced she didn’t deserve nice things. Time passed of course, both processes of healing and adjusting to the new world took place. Rey at some point realized she could now afford anything she wanted. For the first two years she was content spending crazy amounts on mostly things in her closet. By the end of it though a desire to work awakened in her, motivated primarily by the guilt of the supposed amounts spent, but Ben turned her down.</p><p>“You don’t need to work baby. I got you fully covered.” </p><p>He was only saying it out of love, except Rey truly desired to show off her abilities in her field of expertise and possibly return some money Ben had invested in her throughout the last at the time two years, the black card being ironically the least hefty out of them all. See, the biggest elephant was her college tuition and he didn’t even blink an eye when those thirty thousand dollars transferred.</p><p>“It’s an investment into your future love.” He had told her before going back to his morning newspaper.</p><p>Dragging fingers along the counter, it seemed only yesterday when in a fit of feline instincts, she had broken those glasses Ben’s mom bought them. That however, was over a year ago. Since then Rey grew up a lot. The beautiful doll clothes she wore to fulfil what she believed was her role for the first year and a half of her residency in Ben’s house– a stunning accessory, now felt even more powerful, revealing an elevated Rey. One that buried herself in her studies, gaining from every source available. She grew smarter and smarter posing a verbal threat to anyone unable to hold her pace of thought.</p><p>Ben being one of the few people in a position to challenge her, start to push Rey into accompanying him to his nights out where usually hybrids were not welcomed, due to the stigma of them being lower class ‘creature’. Not that Ben gave a flying shit about it, he had never been shy about Rey or showing her off. Having attended more and more of these gatherings the feline fought to no more be the pretty hybrid pet of District Attorney Ben Solo, she became Rey Solo – his modified partner with immense amounts of universal and tight-linked knowledge – quick-witted and sour candy in any woman’s eye that thought stood any chance of taking advantage of Ben.</p><p>Feeling more like human than any time before, she started working for scraps under the pseudonym – Kira. It was going to be easy to climb using Ben’s name, that was not the point of the exercise, however. She wrote amateur articles for a famous art journal, as well as critique of newly released literature.</p><p>Surprisingly, her work caught the attention of professionals, as well as her writing improving with more and more research into her articles. ‘Kira’ soon gathered a solid fan base, the mystery behind the writer adding to the overall appeal.</p><p>That was until one day her editor called.</p><p>“I’m sorry but there is just no way for us to hire you full-time. The laws for hybrid integrations have not yet passed Congress, Rey. It would be illegal for me to hire you at this time.”</p><p>She was deeply aware of that. Every possible line of these laws had been discussed with Ben in the past few months in which they had entered for debate. </p><p>For the last fifty years, hybrids had been hired illegally and paid literal dust to work crazy hours, allowing big corporations to lower the costs of their good on the backs of innocent hybrids.</p><p>“How about paying me as freelancer for every article?” the suggestion came out as a last resort. </p><p>Statistically they wouldn’t miss such an opportunity or so Rey hoped.</p><p>“That could work. You’re really popular among our younger audience. Looking at the last rates, the mean of the age demographic has dropped, which is astonishing. How does a lady of your status achieve this? You are also barely twenty-one. Can we agree on between hundred and two hundred depending on the length of the piece?” </p><p>“Between two and five, John or I’m hanging the phone. In the last two weeks I received a lot of e-mails from interested editorials.” </p><p>If only Ben could see her right now he would’ve been so proud of his girl knowing her worth.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>The “Protection and integration of hybrids act” proceed pass with a lot of hardships in the next year. According to it, hybrids could not be treated as pets anymore, which really stepped on the tails of rich white men and women that used theirs mainly for satisfaction of unusual sexual desires. Thanks to the law, there would have been no more of that.</p><p>As for Rey, she stayed a freelancer. Her rates only got higher the more popular she became going on to write for some of the biggest magazines and newspapers.  The money she received in a debit card that Ben issued without much of a thought upon her request. </p><p>Today for the first time the confidence overpowered habit, leading to Rey pulling out her own money to pay at the counter. Today was the day she slowly starts to repay Ben for all his love and kindness. Despite his hectic D.A. schedule, every demand had been met, every call for love had been answered, yet she never bought him something that even mimic gratitude.</p><p>What if he didn’t like it though? Or worse – reject it?</p><p>Feelings of anxiety bubbled up in Rey’s chest, her ears pointing alert. Unable to look at the box any longer, she put it back in the paper bag, walking to the bedroom on tiptoes, the marble satisfyingly cold under her feet. </p><p>The bedroom was chilly, air conditioner blasting a stable temperature of twenty degrees. Both Rey and Ben preferred the cold to the hot. Heat made her tail and ears sweat unpleasantly while Ben simply loved the cold therefor the AC in the bedroom was always turned on, no matter what. It was also an easy excuse for him to keep Rey on his lap to ‘warm him’.</p><p>Stepping inside she shivered from the amplitude, swiftly hiding inside of the closet. There was not a lot of time until Mr. Big shot came back home or was supposed to anyway.</p><p>Lately Ben had been on his wits end with a very complicated criminal case. He brought folders and folders of evidence into their home, something he would never usually do, staying up all night going through papers that seemed to be infinite. Rey tried her best to understand, however the attention deficit couldn’t help but bother her given feline instincts were still an integral part of her existence.</p><p>When she saw him three days ago on the TV during the noon news he stated they are days away from closing the case. Hopefully, that was the case.</p><p>The anxiety had been so overwhelming, Rey didn’t even feel like getting dressed. She took out a smaller box engraved “Agent Provocateur” from the Gucci paper bag. Certainly Ben couldn’t be the only treated on Rey’s newly acquired wealth. That, was for later.</p><p>Strutting back to the kitchen, sitting on top of the kitchen counter, Rey’s mind wandered into the possibilities for the dinner. Hopefully that would keep her busy enough not to notice the raging emotions going through her.</p><p>She ended up with a slow-simmered Burgundy Beef stew, peels of carrots and onions everywhere, three boxes of herbs mixed in with each other on the counter island, some water on the floor that Rey accidentally spilled and a bottle of “Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Romanee-Conti Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, France” from Ben’s wine fridge, hoping he won’t mind. Consequent to tasting the end result of the mess, Rey was complacent with her creation. It had a rich flavour, probably due to the wine, god knows, but it was good.</p><p>She set up the table nicely, just like Ben had taught her. He hated tablecloths, so those were out of the question, just nice black matte plates with a hint of rose golden embroidery at the edges, cutlery in the same colour as the details and napkins folded in half along the diagonal. Snuffing through the drawers, Rey tried to find some candles as well. Concluding the search left her with beautiful pitch-black ones, packaged with handles in luckily the same gold as the cutlery.</p><p>All that was left to do is light them up and – </p><p>“Be careful not to burn yourself, baby.” A voice advised from the back.</p><p>“You are home!” she jumped, the lit torch almost burning her tail.</p><p>Ben swooped in with incredible reflex, catching the little wooden stick with his bare fingers before putting it off.</p><p>“Are you okay?!” Rey launched forward grabbing his fingers to inspect for any damages. On first look there were none.</p><p>“I was taught how to put out a fire when I was a child. I’m okay. You, on the other hand have to be more careful.” he boop-ed her nose affectionately, pecking her cheek.</p><p>Then he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes lingering behind Rey on the table.</p><p>“Kitten, you cooked?” his voice was gentle, underlined by a tone of surprise and something else she could only define as gratitude.</p><p>“I…did. I used some of your wine if that’s not an issue.” She started to play nervously with her fingers, afraid of a potentially negative response.</p><p>“No, you did well. Such a good girl.” Ben smiled in her direction, but it was clear in the way the ends of his lips didn’t reach his ears that he was exhausted. </p><p>Only then Rey managed to break loose from the spell of his praises and actually look at the volumes and volumes of papers resting on the counter beside his briefcase. So it was not over. It was once again about to be one of those nights.</p><p>Ben must’ve realized by the way Rey’s brows slightly furrowed, her smile dropped a little and her tail, swinging ever so gently out of happiness just a few moments ago, now was just static between her legs. The guilty expression on his face, made even Rey feel bad. He didn’t ask for that much work, but it was still so unfair. She demanded her attention at this point. Yes, it was selfish, but she was a cat. They received whatever they wanted regardless of the circumstances.</p><p>“No no, not tonight kitten. Those are for Hux in the morning and I’ll go through the others in the morning before you wake up. I understand it must be hard on you. It’s just working is complicated right now. I hope you can understand for a little while longer.” His hands gripped the chair tightly, knuckles turning white. “I really wish this could be over so I could pay you the attention you deserve. Just a little more.” He was sincere, a little sad, his eyes begging her not to become the countless thing completely relying on him at the moment.</p><p>Fighting against nature was hard, but for that look, Rey was ready to go through whatever it took to never see him devastated like this again.</p><p>“Okay, I understand.” The present crossed her mind for a second, before the undeniable urge to throw up out of fear stopped all thoughts in that direction whatsoever.</p><p>Ben’s hand wrapped gently around her wrist, pulling Rey all so close to his chest, stroking her ears in that divine little way only he knew. She melted straight, purring happily.</p><p>“My good, understanding girl. Where would I be without you? My beautiful angel. Thank you for not being mean about it.” Blush crept all over her freckles, shading them in maroon red.</p><p>His tummy rumbled against her.</p><p>“You must have been starving all day.” She patted his abs lightly.</p><p>“I live only on coffee at this point. It smells delicious baby, can’t wait to try it.” He smiled tenderly, stroking her cheek before walking behind the counter island, bending down to pull out a bottle of wine as she sat down in her usual seat on his left.</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“Yes, baby?” she stopped from serving the stew into their plates.</p><p>“Which wine did you use?” the tone in his voice had shift, a note of foreseeable anger coated it.</p><p>“Uhm, the recipe said burgundy so I used whatever I found in the wine fridge.”</p><p>“You used a nineteen-thousand-dollar wine…kitten…” he groaned “I…” his nervous tick of running his hand through his thick locks kicked in, visibly to prevent lashing out on her. His eyes hooded, jaw popped.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I didn’t know…” all the bottled up feelings inside of Rey caused an evident tremor of her hands, a shiver running through her whole body in fear.</p><p>Once again her ears must have betrayed her, Ben’s whole expression softened immediately.</p><p>“No. It’s okay, not really, but there was no way you would’ve known. I should’ve warned you not to snoop there. It’s okay, baby. I will never be mad at you for such things…I just wished I could drink a glass right now.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll taste it…” Rey tried to lighten up the mood.</p><p>A heartfelt chuckle left Ben’s lips circling back to the table.</p><p>“You are absolutely right about that. I guess I’ll skip drinking tonight.” He sat beside her digging in.</p><p>They ate in silence except for when Ben praised the stew, joking the wine made it gourmet. On the other hand, Rey’s wasn’t sure the three bites she barely managed to put in her mouth could be count as a sufficient meal.</p><p>“Is everything okay, princess?”</p><p>“Uhm…yeah. Of course.” She realized she had been staring at him for an undisclosed amount of time.</p><p>“Rey, I know you better than you think. What’s going on?” he put down his fork, lightly tapping at the corners of his lips with the napkin. Not that there was ever anything there. He was a really clean eater.</p><p>“I…bought you something today.” She felt herself fidgeting in the chair under his strict gaze.</p><p>“Oh! Well, I would love to see it.” Rey got up. “After you eat your food.”</p><p>“But-” his brow raised dangerously, while she plopped back in her chair.</p><p>“Princess, your food. Take your time, but I want to finish your portion. I won’t have you skipping meals.”</p><p>Ben really did wait for Rey, entertaining the table with stories from work, something greatly appreciated by her. The intricate way in which Ben presented his cases, challenged her with understanding and trying to create an intellectual discussion around them. But as much as she wanted to concentrate on whatever criminal he was telling her about, her attention was focused solely on his arms - on the rolled-up sleeves and Patek Philippe strapped around his wrist shining with its eighteen carats gold covering. One could only wonder how expensive the watch was, but that was truly not of any interest to Rey whatsoever.</p><p>The knowledge of what these pair of hands were capable of, caused a well-deserved blush to burn her cheeks. Nothing of what Rey thought about them was appropriate for table. Only if it’s on the table. Her lips felt extra dry as she took on the last bite, smiling proudly pointing at the now empty plate. </p><p>“You’re such a little piggy when you eat. Come here.” Ben grabbed her chin delicately wiping off the stains on her face. “There, all clean. Now for my present. I’ll put out the dishes, you go get it. And don’t worry. Whatever it is, I’ll love it, you know that right?”</p><p>Rey nodded jumping through the room and down the hallway, the sound of the sink being turned on ringing in her ears from behind. The paper bag was and its contents had been exactly where she had left them, not that they could grow limbs and disappear into the woods. Picking out the box her fingers clutched it terrified, every step back to the living room appearing to be heavier.  </p><p>Strutting excruciatingly slow in attempt to delay the inevitable Rey found herself in front of Ben far quicker than anticipated, handing out the “Gucci” box, eyes closed.</p><p>“That’s an expensive present love.” He took it with the utmost delicacy, providing the needed support for her to be confident enough to look Ben in the eyes. The expected surprise never materialized on Ben’s face. His features remained as calm as a Sunday summer breeze, a slight insightful smile wind in instead. “The article job finally paid off, huh?” his body bent down, sitting on the island, his fingers working through the ribbon of the box.</p><p>“Yep!” she nodded proudly, small sparks of anxiety still firing in her heart.</p><p>“That’s fantastic baby! I’m so proud of you.” Every praise hit Rey low in the belly, the desire to purr in delight only growing.</p><p>The lit of the box lifted, red satin peeking through the black wrapping paper.</p><p>“Oh. A pyjama?”</p><p>Ben picked up the shirt, the material practically sliding up, resembling a waterfall that has decided to start flowing backwards.</p><p>“A sleepy three-piece.” Rey corrected as her lover’s eyebrows furrowed lightly in what she could only recognize as dissatisfaction. “You don’t like it?”</p><p>“No, no, no. I love it. It’s just that you know I prefer sleeping shirtless, while two out of three pieces-” his looks stuck to her. His eyes smirked before the corners of his mouth curled, a clearly naughty idea entering his brain. “You’ll wear it.”</p><p>“Huh?” tail swung in wonder.</p><p>“You’ll wear the shirt to bed kitten.” He got up draping the material over Rey’s frame, demonstrating how it would look. Unsurprisingly, the sleeves were longer than the entirety of her hands, the hem of the shirt falling just a little bit below her ass, supposedly if it could be judged from what she could tell.</p><p>Ben’s smirk turned into a devilish grin, dark shadow of dominance hovering over her, surrounding thickly from all sides, Rey clutched her legs unconsciously at the very familiar aura settling up in the room. </p><p>“Not only will you wear it kitten, you’ll wear it without a single piece of clothing or lingerie underneath.” Ben stroke her cheek, smiling widely, the threatening mood evaporating into thin air. “I’ll go take a shower, then we can watch something and I’ll wear my new present. Is that okay?”</p><p>Rey looped her arms around her owner’s neck, pecking his nose in affection. “Yep!”</p><p>“Okay, then. Be right back. You choose what we should watch.”</p><p>The choice ended up being “Pride and prejudice” without much of a thought on Rey’s part simply because again, she wasn’t concentrated on picking movies rather on the soft drops of water audible from the living room, awakening the undisclosed corners of Rey’s imagination. </p><p>Ben’s body had always been a topic that the kitten hybrid could discuss in great detail for hours having cross-examined every last part of it. Especially now that he hadn’t taken proper care of her for a week or so the thought of his naked body alone drove her senses into overdrive, clouding her rational judgement.</p><p>Truly she didn’t remember how her feet tiptoed to the open bath from where the sounds of running water came from. Her head peeked behind the wall, as steam came out in clouds to the outside section of the room. The French windows in the inside of the bathroom where the shower essentially was, must’ve been foggy, hopefully blocking anyone’s chance of peaking and enjoying Rey’s very own six foot three tall giant.</p><p>Ben’s build was another thing Rey found incredibly satisfying to talk about. Twice her width, a head and a half taller her owner was a quiet, intimidating man whose actions spoke louder than words at most times. Rey fit perfectly on his chest whenever he would pull her against it, her hand would trail down to the base of his abdomen, the relief of his abs hard under her fingers. Ben would usually let her be while she is drawing figures all over his body until eventually the tender flesh of her neck finds its way between his teeth, making her jello in his hands.</p><p>The steam couldn’t diverge Rey from her quest of spectating as the water dripped down her lover’s whole frame. His eyes were closed while rinsing the shampoo off his jet-black locks, the bubbles falling down his shoulders to his torso. She was positive there was no physical drooling on her end but Rey certainly felt like she was doing just that, unconsciously wiping her chin with the back of her wrist as his full body came into view now turned in a delightful new angle.</p><p>All the feline felt like doing in that moment was crawl in between his feet and suck him off right under that shower, choke on the length of his cock with hot droplet falling on her face. After that she would allow him to spread her wide her hands sliding repeatedly on the glass. The soft cotton started feeling irritably wet against Rey’s cunt. </p><p>In all honesty, his dick was Rey’s very personal throne and nothing short of that. Thick and a little bit too long for said thickness, Ben’s cock was the one single thing that could actually make Rey behave. For example, when in the beginning she dreaded being on top, dismissing it as unpleasant and unsatisfactory, in the depths of a very quiet, starry night Ben just flipped them around, pulling her small body on top, her tail facing him, as she whined in disobedience, her collar with a medallion “Rey Solo” ringing through the room.</p><p>“Rey. Stop.” His voice as always calm and collected froze her protests even when he was underneath in the supposed ‘bottom’ position.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Rey. I’ll put you on a leash. Don’t even try.”</p><p>And she didn’t. He sunk her up and down on him slowly, Rey’s nails dragging on Ben’s thighs, eventually even biting on the fluff of the whitetail. Once she found good speed and depth (she could never feel all of him in her, he would simply split her in two if she ever truly tried to fit all inside), he let her bounce on her own. Since then, Rey learned to enjoy being on top, still not as much as crawling at his feet though.</p><p>However, Ben had been so nice to her since coming home that the odds of being put in her place didn’t seem to be in Rey’s favour at all. Unless…</p><p>By the time the sinister thought had been fully formulated Rey was back in the kitchen popping popcorn, the shower long turned off, all that was missing for her wicked little idea to work was the man himself.</p><p>Not that she was prepared for when he re-entered the living room. Wearing only the thin red satin bottoms of the pyjama, his naked chest was still glistening with small water drops which the towel had missed or he didn’t bother to dry himself at all. His hair, still damp, fell on Ben’s eyes in soft waves as his hands ran through to push it backwards.</p><p>Their eyes locked on each other. For a second Rey wished she could cover herself, it was just too late at this point. His gaze fell down to the opening of the red satin shirt laying loose on her skin, as he had instructed, the red thin pieces of fabric mixed with lace looped around her breasts in a complicated form of a bra, completed with hearts on the shoulders. Travelling further down, Ben’s jaw tensed, his breathing ragged, his hands clenching. The nude mesh thong edged with red satin tied in ribbons on both sides of her hips extended to a ruffle garter on Rey’s right thigh.</p><p>His voice from an hour ago ringed in her ears, ‘you’ll wear it without a single piece of lingerie underneath.’ For a fraction of a second Rey thought she finally had him in her grip, before his whole body relaxed, the strained expression diminishing.</p><p>“What did you chose to watch kitten? Oh, ‘Pride and prejudice’, good choice.”</p><p>Was that it? No ‘Rey come here’, no grabbing her by the hair, none of his slender fingers immediately teasing on her cunt…just sitting on the couch cuddling?</p><p>On first glance, the movie started as calm as possible. That by its own was the essence of the whole problem. Ben was unmistakably quiet, planning his answer to her game of childish chess. The main quality of a brat is that they are defying of the rules, he knew that much and a feline is the blueprint of every human sexual incarnation of this troop. Her instincts compelled her to tease him, to push him until he snaps in her hands. Tonight he just seemed unbreakable.</p><p>Rey was sure he noticed her presence in the bathroom, but didn’t say anything, just allowing her to watch. Surely, Ben was absolutely livid right now minding every piece of fabric on her skin – especially the garter. </p><p>He had a very personal relationship with garters, most times leaving them on while making her one with whatever surface he was fucking her on. Regular waist garters were surely to get her in less trouble than a single band around her thigh, those meant ‘come, get me if you can, I’m not afraid of you.’ She wasn’t. She wanted him so much right now, cuddled on his chest between his legs. Very strategic position on his end, Rey had to give it to him. </p><p>“You know, love, I’ve never received such a present.” He pointed out, gentle petting her ears.</p><p>“Really? Your mom has never bought you pajama’s? the last half of the sentence dragged out in a purr.</p><p>“No. I’ve always preferred to sleep only in boxers even when I was a kid, I felt more freedom this way. I have to admit - I really enjoy this now.”</p><p>“I’m glad you find it comfortable.”</p><p>“Rey, I don’t talk about the pyjama and you know that.”</p><p>The slow strokes at the side of her ears were taken over by a strong grip, pulling her head back so it rested on his shoulder, her ear close to his full lips. “You naughty little thing. You can’t go one week without being dicked down, are you that hungry for my cock?”</p><p>“Ye..yes.” it was barely a whisper as Lizzie confronted Mr. Darcy on the screen.</p><p>“You choose a very bad timing. All the frustration I’m going through will end up on your body if you keep pushing, so be nice and-”</p><p>“End me.”</p><p>Two simple words seemingly unconnected in the grand scheme of the human linguistic abilities. No one in their right mind would beg to be ended willingly. But Rey did. She wished nothing less than to be destroyed by her owner, her legs spreading on each side of his thigh as a final push towards the edge of the cliff, her tail curling conveniently.</p><p>The grip on her head tightened immensely as his other hand pulled on the ribbons at the side of her thong, the front of mesh falling undone on the couch, revealing the extends to which her cunt had drenched in anticipation.</p><p>“Ben-” cold air hit her wet core.</p><p>“Did you enjoy the bathroom show?” sharp words preceded by fingers toeing the sidelines of the insides of her hips.</p><p>“I-” the ability to communicate seemed such a complex action at the moment as Rey drowned in the feeling of his teasing touches.</p><p>“Yes or no, pet?” For a second the intimidate connection between the tender flesh od her thigh and his soft hand had been broken.</p><p>“Yes.” The ministration on her body resumed, the fingers buried in her hair let gone, wrapping around her neck without putting any pressure on it whatsoever. </p><p>“You think you are so smart, riling me up for no reason when I’m trying to be so nice to you. I asked you to understand, to wait for a little, but you just can’t!” the hold tightened, the flow of air passing through her lungs thinning out, face becoming slightly crimson. Ben’s voice came out in a hushed whisper, not liable to disobedience. “In my feet. Now.”</p><p>Rey slid down on her knees, looking up at her owner from the couch. A sly smirk covered Ben’s features, provoking Rey’s mischievous side. She could swear she truly tried to fight it, to be just a good girl for him, but running away from her feline nature just seemed wrong. </p><p>“You know, sir,” Rey made sure to drag out the last word into a purr, “I scratch and bite.” Her fingers looped at the elastic of the satin bottoms expecting to grab onto the boxer’s waistband as well. There was no such, only the pyjama.</p><p>“Yes, I am aware of that.” He nodded calmly, not breaking eye-contact. The material got pushed a little to the side, giving all the space to the anticipated long, thick cock Rey had dreaded since the shower. She was very well aware of what Ben liked when it came to his blowjob. Her master preferred a routine. A strong clutch on her head pushed her lips on his cock all the way down, Rey’s throat closing by habit causing her to gag. “You should also know when it comes to me you crawl and beg too pet.” <br/>Nails dug into the sides of his hips in a form of begging. Ben pushed her head up, saliva running down her lips and chin as the hybrid struggled to breathe. “Am I clear, kitten?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>“Now-”</p><p>A quiet ringtone filled the room. Ben’s phone was ringing in a familiar tune of “Face time”.</p><p>“Don’t mind me, you get back to your task kitten.”</p><p>He was not about to…right?</p><p>“Armitage, how can I assist you? Is quite late don’t you think?” </p><p>Rey could swear the tips of her ears turned maroon red as her lips dipped low licking slowly at the tip, Ben keeping absolute composure. Kitten-licking her way around the tip, her tongue flattened on the length, taking the sweet time of exploring Ben’s ability to compose himself.</p><p>“It concerns a legal matter. Don’t think I really enjoy calling you so late. Care to put on a t-shirt?” </p><p>Armitage Hux’s voice was as unwelcoming as Rey remembered it. Somewhere in the background the voice of her fellow kitten hybrid Rose Tico could be heard talking. What if they…were currently doing the same? The thought made Rey’s chest tighten in embarrassment and shyness halting all movements.</p><p>“No. Proceed” Ben’s eyes fixed on Rey’s blushed face with a silent command “with the matter of hand.”</p><p>Rey swallowed a silent cry of protest, lowering her head on him, setting a slow but deep pace. Even for a little, it seemed like Ben’s body twitched in pleasure before resuming his control over the situation, engaging in a deep conversation with Hux who was now showing him several documents. </p><p>Unhappy with the result of her ministration on him, Rey’s head bounced faster, including breaks in which she kitten-licked the pre-cum visible on the tip.</p><p>Ben’s head fell back for a second completely immersed in the way Rey sucked him, the soft moaning noises vibrating through his length.</p><p>“Solo, are you okay?” Hux’s voice seemed unamused by the D.A.</p><p>“Yes. My head has been killing me.”</p><p>“Right…your head. Anyway, in the case of the defense-” the explanation of the cold lawyer continued.</p><p>Whatever Rey managed to accomplish diminished into thin air as Ben once again started talking no traces of tremble in his voice. The feline was not happy with the unfolding of these events, her mouth detaching from his dick, tongue sticking out teasingly.</p><p>Rey knew this must have been a true sight to behold at the way Ben’s breath hitched, his cock twitching visually. Traces of pre-cum on lips, saliva running lightly down her chin, her cheeks covered in burgundy red blush, breathing ragged, eyes – not moving from his. The way his own hooded in what Rey could only describe is a devil-takeover made her drip on the carpet and there was absolutely no remorse in her whatsoever. </p><p>“You-. Hux. The comments on the depositions can wait until tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I said, they can wait. Good night.” Hux’s protests halted, Ben threw the phone somewhere on the giant couch, launching forward, grabbing onto Rey’s hair pulling her forward, her upper-body in between his thighs on the couch. “Fucking impossible brat.” Rey offered a mischievous smile, all teeth, teasing. “You want to choke on it so bad?! Is that it? Fine. Your wish – my command.” He pushed Rey’s head on his length once again, thrusting in her mouth as she gagged, once again dragging nails along his thighs begging with eyes for mercy. “Keep on begging with those big Bambi eyes and I may consider it. Stop scratching me too.” </p><p>Rey held her hands at her back, relaxing her throat, enjoying Ben playing with her like a rag doll.</p><p>“Good girl. I want you on your knees, ass in the air, head in the pillows on the bed. Clear, kitten?”</p><p>Rey’s tail swung in excitement, nodding in a bop of her head.</p><p>“Good.” The grip loosened as Rey once more took over, obediently taking as much as she can on a single suck before letting off his cock with a pop. Her lips had gone a crimson shade from all the sucking. “Keep to your commands when I come.”<br/>Whatever that meant. Rey ran to the bed, ruffling the sheets as she held onto Ben’s pillow, standing in position. ‘Keep to your commands’ he said. Ben’s footsteps echoed through the hallway as the startling realization finally hit her. ‘the top with no clothes underneath’ was the command. Rey shop up on the bed as fast as she could, struggling to open the bra from inside the shirt. The doorknob opening Ben Solo’s magnificent body leaned on the door frame, knowing smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>“Caught you slipping.”</p><p>“What-No, Ben. No! I was doing as you said!”</p><p>“Absolutely not, my love. I told you ass in the air, head in the pillows. You are sitting on the bed, my kitty.”</p><p>“But you also said-” Rey threw the bra at Ben, his hand grabbing it with the same sharp reflex as when his fingers caught the torch earlier. There was something incredibly sexy about it, that Rey was not ready to truly discuss. </p><p>In all reality, it was Ben’s primary predator instinct when it came to her. His fingers lightly threw away the bra, stepping into the room.</p><p>“I gave you more than enough time for my commands to be executed. Seeing as you haven’t done that, only opens me to one option.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?” Raised eyebrows foreshadowed strong hands reaching out for Rey’s ankles pulling her until they groped her thighs, spreading them wide. “You’ve become really mouthy and independent you pretty brat? Tail against your back.” Rey’s upper body laid flat on the mattress, the satin material of the pyjama top scrunching around her shoulders leaving her stark naked at his mercy. “I don’t want it in my face.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Finger buried deep in her cunt pumping in the drenched heat.</p><p>“Is that because I don’t pay enough attention to your spoiled naughty ass? Jesus, you are dripping on my sheets. Dirty pet.” A second got added the pace becoming mind-bugging. </p><p>“Yes…” she nodded eagerly, the train of thought slipping with every pump of his fingers. And god were they delightful, reaching to points her own fingers could never.</p><p>“I have truly spoiled your princess cunt a lot now, haven’t I? So eager, constantly demanding attention of your owner. Feline, I understand it but you are truly a brat who has to be put in her place all the time.”</p><p>Suddenly cold air hit her cunt fingers no longer satisfying her impending need to come.</p><p>“Don’t. move.” Ben walked inside of the closet, the sound of a pendent ringing through the room as he came back. “Neck.”</p><p>Red collar with black lace and a golden pendent strapped tightly around Rey’s neck. </p><p>“Dare to disobey and I’ll put you on a leash. You don’t like the leash, right?”</p><p>Rey furiously shook her head. No matter how big she thought she was, Rey still loved being reminded she belongs to Ben Solo.</p><p>“Now let’s finally deal with your cunty mess.”</p><p>A strong slap got delivered to her ass, Rey moaned into the pillow, ears sticking close to hair in obedience. Ben’s cock slowly penetrated Rey’s walls, the latter being unable to do more than sink back on him out of habit, broken moans leaving both of their lips.</p><p>“Admit it, master, you missed this.” Rey squeaked at the length stretching her out in a delicious, sinful way.</p><p>“Fucking into you like a rag doll? Bet.” He set a strong pace from the beginning expecting Rey will be able to match it. She did for a while, hips slapping onto hips, the sound taking over any other moan until she let him fully control the angle, reaching into what she could only describe as heaven.</p><p>“Ri-right…” hands balling the cotton sheets, Rey was helpless for anything Ben was willing to give her, the orgasm was so close she could practically taste it.</p><p>“Right there, kitten? Is that what you trying to say? Oh, I know where, but why did your bratty ass stop moving?” all movements halted, without Ben pulling out.</p><p>In a flash the high slipped right through her hands into his palm, the high died, the frustration being the only thing left.</p><p>“No…no, no, no…please, no. God, please no…” Rey cried out.</p><p>“I am indeed a God for you, but are you truly that desperate?” still no movements, his cock hot and throbbing inside of her. </p><p>“Yes! I’ll do anything!”</p><p>Pulling her up by the collar offered Rey a new kind of stretch, the silk red material becoming the only thing separating the feline from her owner’s chest. She knew she was small, still, right now she felt the smallest she ever had. </p><p>“You want to come? You’ll have to bounce on that cock like a cute little bunny because I won’t move anymore.” Rey hissed accepting being called a bunny a form of degradation to her superior feline genes.</p><p>“Why…” she whined trying to squirm in his grasp.</p><p>“Because there is not a single rule you haven’t broken princess. What did master say? No underwear, Rey wears pretty red lingerie.” One button got open. “No peeking while I’m gone, Rey hid behind the wall to watch her owner shower as her pussy drenched all over his expensive carpet.” Two buttons. Two more and he’ll slide the material off her body. “Suck master’s dick like a good fucking girl. A simple task and you show me your fucked up face, driving me insane.” One. “Let’s not mention the nineteen-thousand-dollar wine. So if I” he tugged on the button hard the small object unable to take the pressure popped right off the shirt, Ben tugging it down her arms, revealing pink naked flesh. “say that I want you to ride that cock to earn your orgasm, that’s exactly what you’ll do.”</p><p>Muffled words of agreement tumbled off Rey, Ben’s hand releasing the collar, the girl falling on the bed face on. “Get up, my stunning pet. Come here.” His head rested on the board of the bed, cock hard, awaiting with glistening pre-cum at the tip mixed with her own juices. </p><p>Rey crawled on his lap, ready to face his back. “Towards me princess, I want to watch you melt on me.” </p><p>Holding onto his arms, Rey sunk on his cock, taking in however much she was able to. “That’s it. Now bounce for me.”</p><p>“FuckKkk…” Timidly Rey moved up and down, facing Ben, her head unable to comprehend how one moment she was making shy attempts at riding him for punishment and the next when her mouth found his, her speed increasing, eager to please her owner, to bring him pleasure. </p><p>“Yeeees baby, that’s it. Fucking good, golden girl. My girl, oh god…” Ben let loose of the control his hands tugging hard on her locks bringing her lips closer to his, giving up on letting her set the face and fucking hard into Rey to the point her screams painted the walls. “Fuck, even your screams are pretty. I’ve missed your little messy mind and body so much. One week, that was only for one week and I couldn’t” breathing was ragged, inconsistent with the claimed control, Ben pride himself in. “I couldn’t erase the thoughts of doing so many fucking things to you – bending you over my office desk, making you beg for mercy, making you shout no one else, only my name as you come on this cock for god knows which time. And every time you thought you couldn’t do it again, I would hold you down, prove to you that you can. And you’ll cum over and over my cock as you, my little pet, let me cum deep inside of you, coat your insides with me. Fucking pretty!” pushing Rey’s head down by her hair until her back hit the mattress Ben resumed the position of power thrusting at a hectic, disconnected pace, alerting Rey of the fact he’s close, too close to care about his words or deeds.</p><p>Her pendent rung at every thrust, her screams swallowed by the night.</p><p>“My pretty kitten, can you come for me?”</p><p>“Yes…I can…” her words were disoriented, her breathing barely intact, she did her best to nod.</p><p>"Do it, Rey. Come all over this cock. Earn my cum inside of your cunt."</p><p>Rey didn't need anyone to tell her twice, basically melting in the orgasm who suffocated her, transcending as her little body shook like a leaf in Ben's hands, tail straight as a stick. </p><p>"Precious good girl. That's it. Hold on just a little longer baby." He tucked a lock stuck to her face behind her ear erratically fucking into her.</p><p>"Come for me, sir. Fill my naughty, bratty pussy, please...I deserve it."</p><p>She wasn't ready for when his face became crimson seemingly mimicking her orgasm, Ben held onto her hips as the feeling of being full spread through Rey's body. The moment he pulled out a fountain of white dripped out of her cunt onto the black sheets of the bed.</p><p>Once again all she saw before dark took over was Ben coming from the kitchen and a warm feeling on her thigh presumably a towel as Ben whispered: "Such a good girl, I love you, rest." and the stars took his place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll love to hear your feedback! I also die at comments so anything you want to say please share.<br/>You can follow me on Twitter:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets">DriverVelvets</a><br/>Or talk to me on my CC<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Drivervelvet">Li</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>